User blog:MAD SOULER/Going in circles feat. Noah
Introduction Noah and The chaos lord( don't remember who he was exactly so I'll go with chaos lord for now) decide to fight shortly after meeting. Noah proposes the fight to be a sort of sport so he suggests using a handicap. Chaos lord decides to use the time that a coin would need to fall to the ground as a handicap. The duo then go batshit crazy and we're left here with the feat. Basic scaling First panel 16730786_582553755275227_1646293743_n.png|Second panel 16729810_582553758608560_727382647_n.png|First panel Chaos lord height 435.11 px *Chaos lord assumed height 1.8 meters (he seems as tall as Noah so I decided to use to same value as I used for him -noah- as discussed in my previous calc ) *Ratio 0.0041368849 *Coin diameter 13 px *Coin diameter 0.05377 meter Second panel The coin *Coin diameter 165.14 px *Ratio 3.256e-4 *Coin height 12.52 px *Coin height 0.004 meter The coin is a cylinder Volume = Height*radius^2*Pi *Volume = 9.083e-6 m^3 According to the standard law of the old world, coins were made from either silver or gold. I doubt that the Chaos lord is a cheap bastard so I'm going to assume that it's a gold coin. Density of gold = 1930 kg/m^3 Mass of the coin = 0.0175 kg The distance First, we must angsize the distance to the coin, after that, we angsize the distance to the Chaos lord and then add the chaos lord's height to it (because the coin would need to touch the ground to signel the fight's end) Panel height = 335 px Object's (the coin's diameter in this case) height = 165.14 px 2*atan((object size/panel height)*tan(35)) Solve the equation and insert the result in the calculator found here . Distance to the coin = 0.077889 meter Now for the Chaos lord Chaos lord's height 35 px Panel height 335 px Distance to the Chaos lord = 12.302 meters Total free fall distance = Chaos lord's height+ Chaos lord's distance to the screen - coin's distance to the screen Total free fall distance = 14.024111 meters Now we go for the calculator found here . This calculator will give us the time that the coin needed to land on the ground while taking into account air resistance. Time frame = 16.644 second is the time frame. Distance covered during the fight From my previous calc of the island, I got a value of 2680.377464788732 meters for the diameter. Now we get to the tricky part, there wasn't an exact distance covered by the duo. They were, however, shown to go around the island several times so I'll be taking a high end of going around the island 5 times and a low end of going around the island 3 times. Circumference of the island = D*Pi Circumference of the island = 8420.654 meters Low end (three times around the island) = 1517.78 m/s or Mach 4.464 High end (five times around the island) = 2529.636 m/s or Mach 7.44 Conclusion Low end = Mach 4.464 (supersonic+) High end = Mach 7.44 (Hypersonic) To be honest, the results are quite underwhelming, but considering that this was casual, I'd say that there is room for improvement. Category:Blog posts Category:Red Storm